


Rumble

by Matrya



Series: Clock Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is wet and leaves blanket the ground in slick, slippery heaps. Erica is <i>running</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> [Random prompt](http://panthermoon.com/generators/generator1.php): 15 minutes / female character / a thunderstorm.
> 
> I haven't written a timed fic in about six years. Woo!

The thing about running, Erica thinks, is that it gets _a lot fucking harder_ when the sky rumbles and starts to drop water like the Cascades are Niagara. Everything is wet and leaves blanket the ground in slick, slippery heaps.

The sound of the rain is nothing but the rumble from between clouds hides all the noises she should be listening for; needs to be listening for. Within minutes of the rain starting, someone throws her to the side and rolls them over until a weight rests on her chest and claws press into the right side of her neck.

She tries to look but the rain is torrential, blinding and thick between herself and the figure pinning her. After a moment, waiting for the kill strike, she grabs the knees of her captor and lunges left, rolling them as legs wrap around her hips and a clawed hand finds purchase on her shoulder.

Leaning over her prey, she grins. "You're not part of this training exercise."

Cora's legs pull tight around her and she rolls her eyes. "Boyd shouldn't get to have all of the fun," she argues, loud over the rain, as her hand finds the button on Erica's jeans.

"There's no way. We're both _soaked_ ," Erica says, raising both eyebrows as Cora's legs drop from around her waist. "These are some skin-tight, Catwoman jeans. I think--"

The sound of sopping denim ripping is just loud enough to hear over the cacophony of wet trees and claps of noise that come with just enough light to throw Cora into stark relief.

Erica drops her forehead against Cora's and closes her eyes, trying not to grin. "I have to walk back to the house without pants now?"

"Boyd'll find us eventually," Cora  offers, pushing as the sticky-wet denim with fervour. She sneaks to the side, nips at Erica's throat. "He can go get us something to walk back in."

"So you're not ripping _his_ clothes?" Erica asks, moving a wet hand under the hem of Cora's tee-shirt. "Also, there's so much mud out here, Cor. Can't we--" She cuts off in a gasp at the cold touch of Cora's fingers.

With a triumphant laugh, Cora promises, "Oh, we'll make sure he grabs some for himself."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thank you so much for reading! For my own reasons, I'm no longer in Teen Wolf fandom and so I neither read nor write TW fic anymore. If you want more, I have a few left on this account and I welcome you to check them out (psst, it's all femslash).
> 
> If you want to find out what I'm up to these days, [my Tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com/) is generally more up-to-date.


End file.
